The Twelve things of Star Wars
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: Sing to tune "The Twelve Days of Christmas" GOOD GUY VERSION UP NOW!!!
1. Bad Guy Version

Disclaimer: ok, the tune to this song isn't mine, and all the characters in it belong to George Lucas, but I set the words to music. Enjoy!  
  
Sung to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas"  
  
  
  
The first thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me is Vader with a Light Saber.  
  
The second thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The third thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The fourth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The fifth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The sixth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The seventh thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: seven battle droids  
six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The eighth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: eight tie fighters  
seven battle droids  
six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The ninth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: nine star destroyers  
eight tie fighters  
seven battle droids  
six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
  
The tenth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: ten AT walkers  
nine star destroyers  
eight tie fighters  
seven battle droids  
six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The eleventh thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: eleven troops on speed bikes  
ten AT walkers  
nine star destroyers  
eight tie fighters  
seven battle droids  
six mini walkers  
five droid decars  
four of Jabba's men  
three storm troopers  
two Bounty Hunters  
and Vader with a Light Saber  
  
The twelfth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: twelve bombers BOOM!  
engines revving  
PCHU! PCHU! (not a sneeze)  
PU! PU! (gun sound. They don't stink)  
Cover me!  
Roger Roger.  
pchu! pchu! (smaller non sneezes)  
FIVE DROID DECARS!  
oink oink (snort snort?)  
HALT!  
He's no good to me dead!  
And Vader with a Light Saber  
  
  
Well, that's it review and tell me what you think. If I get enough  
positive feedback, I'll write the good guy version. 


	2. Good Guy Version

The first thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me is Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The second thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The third thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The fourth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The fifth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The sixth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The seventh thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: seven T-shaped frigates  
six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The eighth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: eight yelling Ewoks  
seven T-shaped frigates  
six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The ninth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: nine Y wing bombers  
eight yelling Ewoks  
seven T-shaped frigates  
six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
  
The tenth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: ten men on tontons  
nine Y wing bombers  
eight yelling Ewoks  
seven T-shaped frigates  
six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The eleventh thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: eleven X wing fighters  
ten men on tontons  
nine Y wing bombers  
eight yelling Ewoks  
seven T-shaped frigates  
six giant Wookies  
five ion cannons   
four long eared gungans  
three pissed off rebels  
two Jedi Knights  
and Yoda with his crooked stick.  
  
The twelfth thing in Star Wars that's trying to kill me: twelve cruisers blasting  
Copy Gold Leader  
Gidyup!  
PHEW PHEW!  
YI E YA!  
Wanna buy a slave?  
AH! Chewbacca!  
FIVE ION CANNONS!  
Hello, mesa back!  
DIE!  
Use the force!  
AND YODA WITH HIS CROOKED STICK! 


End file.
